


The Falcon House

by TalistoShipper16



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda Fluff, Bird Palisman, Birth Control, Canon Lesbian Character, Classroom Sex, Condoms, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Eda Clawthorne is Luz Noceda's Parent, Eventual Romance, Exposition, F/F, Family Secrets, Flirty Amity Blight, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Good Parent Camila Noceda, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Disaster Amity Blight, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Luz Noceda Angst, Magic Bag, Masturbation, Mentioned Eda Clawthorne, Minor Violence, No Lesbians Die, Oral Sex, Plot Devices, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Protective Luz Noceda, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Secrets, Sex, Side Story, Spanking, Species Swap, Teenage Drama, school shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalistoShipper16/pseuds/TalistoShipper16
Summary: A sixteen year old witch from the Boiling Isles somehow ends up in the Human Realm, she meets new people and some new enemies - not to mention she falls in love!One bad-girl meets a secretive and strange girl and in an attempt to break her she instead finds herself falling in love.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Boscha, Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne/Camila Noceda
Comments: 50
Kudos: 218





	1. My Human

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a small series of one shots that was part of my smut book, it was requested to have a second part by a guest called 'UwU', and I decided that since I had reached 10,000 hits that I would make a second part - but I kept going. Since everyone has been so supportive of my work, I decided to make it into a full fledged story for them - including backstories, drama, humor, and more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witch! Luz x Human! Amity

**I hope you enjoy.**

**I'm doing this for all those people who were supportive of this.**

**There will also be mini side chapters within in this book - for what could have happened had the characters not done a specific thing.**

* * *

Amity let her blonde hair fall around her face, she was a bit of a brute when it came to school and honestly she's scary, she's classified as the 'Regina' of the school, her friend Boscha is the 'Gretchen' of the school, and there was a 'Karen' in their group they just don't remember who.

A new girl arrived at the school one day, she was an odd one to say the least - she wore a beanie that covered her ears and had tan skin, she was tall but she definitely seemed like she didn't belong with the other students.

Boscha got to her and tried to befriend her, she definitely looked like the type to have juicy secrets - but she had placed up a 'wall of barbed wire' around herself, making it impossible for Boscha to get into her head. "Ugh, Amity! She's like a brick wall! She doesn't react to _anything_ I do, sure she does talk but she's **impossible** to break!" Boscha said, stomping her foot.

The blonde shook her head at her friend - who for the fact had dyed her hair pink - Amity let out a frustrated groan. "Looks like its up to me to break that loser then." Then the blonde stormed off.

After a long time of looking she came upon the girl wearing the beanie - she was leaning against the wall of the girls' shower room, pants unbuckled - Amity had no idea what the girl was doing until she saw what was being held in her hand - an erect, _veiny_ , and **thick** erection of flesh.

She swallowed a gulp of air - it was bigger than what she had seen when watching porn, Amity felt herself moistening down below until she could feel the dampness through her panties - she couldn't take her eyes off the brunette, hand stroking her cock rhythmically while thumbing the tip from time to time.

The blonde couldn't help but slide her hand into her pants and panties to play with her pussy, watching the girl's cock as it bounced lightly between downward strokes and upward strokes - Amity bit her lip as her eyes became lidded and her orgasm approached, the brunette seemed to choose that exact moment to look up and stare at Amity. "If you wanted to see me do this before you could have just asked me out blondie." Smirked the brunette, as she walked toward Amity.

Amity found she couldn't focus on the girls' face, rather she found her focus on her hardening cock - backing up against the wall as the girl got too close and pulled both her pants and panties to the floor, kneeling down and dragging her tongue along Amitys' pussy lips to her hooded clit, inhaling deeply and exhaling - taking Amitys' clit in her teeth carefully. "O-Oh sweet god!" Shrieked the blonde, trying to push the brunette away but found herself trembling from pleasure - spreading her legs further apart as the strange teen continued their assault on her cunt.

Once the latina girl had her fill of pussy she stood up and looked down at Amity. "Look at you trembling, was I that good? Or are you just that sensitive?" She cooed, then she groped Amitys' breast through her shirt - eliciting a loud, lewd moan from the blonde. "I'm going to have to go with both then." She smirked, pinning Amity against the wall and lining herself up before thrusting in. " **Ow!** W-Wait! S-Stop!" Amity yelled, raking her blunt nails down the brunettes' back.

Now she felt confused. "Something the matter?" She asked, she could feel Amitys' walls clenched tightly around her in a vice-like grip. "P-Please go slow... I... It's my first time..." Amitys' voice had gone from condescending and haughty to shy, meek, and needy. "Oh." The brunette muttered, noticing the blood on her shaft from the girl. "I'll try my best babe." She finally said, moving Amity away from the wall and sitting down with her in her lap after sliding her jeans off.

She placed feather light kisses on the blondes' collarbone, neck, and shoulders, nipped at her neck and played with her earlobe - being as gentle as possible, eventually she took off her beanie and that's when Amity felt herself fall into a small loop - her ears were _pointy!_ She'd never seen someone with such strange ears before, now that she thinks about it the girl also has fangs.

Amity was glad the girl had decided to be gentle but once she got used to it... "Fuck! Stop teasing me damnit!" Spat the blonde - jerking her hips forward, and things got much rougher from there - but eventually the girl pulled out and came on Amitys' stomach and thighs. "Not fair, I didn't get to finish." She pouted. "You'd rather risk getting pregnant?" Quipped the brunette as the two cleaned up and got dressed, they headed out into the hallway. "Hey uh, what's your name? I'm Amity Blight." Amity asked, offering the brunette her beanie. "It's Luz, feel free to call me if you ever need anything." Luz said, writing on a slip of paper that she pulled from her beanie.

Then Luz smiled. "See you around _babe._ " Then she walked away down the hallway - Amity ran into Boscha during lunch. "Hey Blight, did you do it? Did you break her?" Boscha asked in excitement. " **No** , it's more like she broke me." Amity said, rubbing at the hickey on her neck, she saw the brunette across the room - sitting in the corner with Willow sitting across from her. "Honestly she's an understanding person, she might be different and _exotic_ but that's what makes her special - I belong to her and she belongs to me..." Amity said with a sigh, leaving Boscha confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Classification Name Meanings
> 
> Regina - Regina George  
> The 'queen bee', leader of the 'Plastics' from the Mean Girls Musical  
> Gretchen - Gretchen Wieners  
> The 'Jewish Princess Jesus', otherwise known as Reginas' info collector.  
> Karen - Karen Smith  
> 3rd member of the 'Plastics', probably the dumbest person you'll ever meet.


	2. My Witch

**Chapter quotes like in the other book will be included.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"So, we meet again."

* * *

Amity never stopped thinking about Luz, about how exotic she was - about how rough she had first been when they first had sex, about how gentle she had become after only two words, and especially about how _big_ she was - Amitys' horny teenage mind found a focus on that.

Her only problem was that Luz had left her on the edge of her first sexually induced orgasm and didn't let her finish - what a bitch move.

It had been a week, maybe two - and she hadn't seen Luz at all, maybe they didn't have classes together but she didn't even see her at lunch.

Then on her way to lunch one afternoon someone stopped her. "So, we meet again." Amity recognized that voice - she looked up and sure enough, it was Luz - she had gained a few inches in height. "I've been looking for you for weeks!" Stated the blonde to the girl with the brown and orange hair - wait, _orange?_ "Did you dye your hair?" Amity asked. "Hahah! No, last time I was wearing a hat and you only saw part of my hair." Luz said.

They laughed and talked for a few minutes until Amity remembered why she had been looking for Luz. "What you did was a total bitch move." She said which would have seemed out of the blue had Luz not known what she meant. "I know that Blight, but I'd like to point out that you humans seem prone to getting pregnant easily." Luz responded, opening up the door to an empty classroom - pushing Amity inside.

Amity did _not_ approve of being pushed - but the telltale sound of the door being locked could be heard. "W-What the hell are you doing?" Amity asked, backing away from Luz. "You didn't get to finish." Was all she got as a reply before Luz pulled off her pants and underwear - exposing Amitys' cunt to the cool air of the room.

Luz hoisted Amity up onto a nearby desk - spreading her legs apart and nuzzling against the soft skin of her inner thigh. "Your skin is _so_ soft." Luz husked, letting out a gentle, warm breath against Amitys' clit - causing the blonde to shiver, her juices leaking out in excitement.

A quick swipe of her tongue along pale folds to lick up her juices, stopping to play with Amitys' clit for a moment. "Mmm~ You taste so good Amity." Luz purred - pushing her tongue into Amitys' pussy. "Oh my g-Aaaaah! God!" Amity moaned, mewling lowly as she wrapped her legs around Luzs' head, forcing the brunettes' tongue deeper into her cunt.

This was only Amitys' second sexual encounter - her first time having someone's head between her legs and licking her, the first time someone else gave her pleasure - in the tags of the videos she'd seen they called this 'cunnilingus'.

Amity clenched her legs together when Luz added a finger to her exploration of her core, and then she added a second finger - dipping them inside Amity before taking them out and pinching her clit, then thrusting them back in and leaving them there - by now Amity was a moaning, squirming, and panting mess, her blonde hair stuck to her face from sweat, her hands shaking as she held onto the desk, her insides quivering as she started to approach orgasm.

She began to audibly pant. "D-Don't fucking-aaah stop! I w-will ngh! Kill you i-if you stop! AAAGH!" Amity kept moaning between words and suddenly let out a shriek when Luz started sucking and licking and biting the skin of her thighs.

Then it all came crashing down on her like a tsunami flooding a building, it started as a burning sensation in her lower regions that became the winding of a coil, and then it was all unleashed - flowing out and coating Luzs' lips, chin, and fingers, but she obviously didn't care - she was a little busy drinking up Amitys' juices.

Amitys' mind drew a blank - as if it had been shattered due to the intensity of her orgasm. "Hey, Earth to Amity, you in there?" Luz said, shaking the blonde by the shoulder after cleaning them both up. "Fuck, I think I broke her." Luz muttered, she grabbed the clothing she had pulled off Amity and used magic to get it back on her, wrapped her up in a blanket and carried her outside. "Staff, come to me!"

_A few moments later._

Shortly after getting whacked in the face with her own staff and nearly dropping Amity, Luz flew Amity to her own Earth house - after leaving a note on Boschas' locker that is.

Luz lived in a two story house at the edge of the forest, the door knocker a falcons' face - just like how her staff had a Falcon on it, after opening the door and walking inside she placed Amity on the couch. "Now where is he..." Luz muttered, walking over to some boxes. "Found you Príncipe!" She giggled, picking up a cat with glossy black fur and big white patches. "Mrow?" The cat made a quizzical sound as it was lifted from the box.

Then the brunette walked over to the couch where Amity was laying and sat down with Prince in her lap. "You're a good cat." Luz smiled, then glanced at Amity. "I hope she's okay, it looked like it was pretty intense for her. I can take care of myself later." She added, trying to ignore the throbbing feeling she felt.


	3. In Her House

**Weird outfit magic because why not?**

**I'm doing this during my lunch break.**

* * *

"I know this might sound weird but... Take off your shorts."

* * *

When Amity woke up she did _not_ expect to be lying on someone's couch, and not to mention with someone laying on top of her - head against her breasts. "Where in the hell am I?" Amity grumbled, unable to sit up because of how heavy the person on top of her was.

After whacking the unknown person on the back several times they finally woke up. "Mornin' babe." Luz said, smiling tiredly - her chin resting in the valley of the blondes' chest. "Luz?! Where am I and how the fuck did I get here?" Amity insisted. "You're in my house on my couch, you blacked out back at school because apparently you've never had an orgasm that was as powerful as the one I gave you, and I carried you here after _Fallon smacked_ me in the face." Luz said, glaring at something over Amitys' head.

Then the brunette abruptly stood up. "Prince! No! Prince leave Fallon alone!" Luz shouted at a cat Amity didn't recognize and what appeared to be a Peregrine Falcon. "Why is there a falcon in your house?" She asked groggily, Luz grabbed a long wooden staff and held it out - the falcon landed on the staff and suddenly appeared to turn to wood.

Luz smiled at Amity. "She's my Palisman, it's a witch thing - my mother Eda has an Owl named Owlbert and my aunt Lilith has a white raven, the Bat Queen is almost as big as this house! She's actually a Palisman who belonged to a GIANT and she's lost, she cares for all the lost, forgotten, and hurt Palismans on the Boiling Isles." Luz exclaimed, the cat climbing onto her shoulder. "This is Prince, he's a cat who was left on my doorstep a few months ago - he's from this realm." Luz added.

The blonde looked confused. "You lost me. You're a **Witch** from the **Boiling Isles** , and that bird can turn into a **staff piece?!** " Amity exclaimed. "That 'bird' is named Fallon, don't dis my Palisman - I worked hard to earn my staff, to shove it in the face of all the naysayers who said I was only half-a-witch because I had two moms and no dad." Luz huffed, spinning the staff with just three fingers - a circle of light appearing, she stepped into it and when she stepped out she was wearing a completely different outfit - including piercings and nail polish. "Hm, I think the nail polish is a little overkill - don't you?" Luz asked.

Amity was bleeding from the nose - the outfit itself consisted of black fishnet stockings, a short black skirt, a purple crop top, a black and white heart choker, earrings, and purple eyeshadow. "W-What... Uh... I... Uh..." Amity floundered and then covered her eyes. "Why?!" She asked.

This made Luz confused."What? Wait... Fuck! Wrong outfit fuck fuck fuck!" Luz said, twirling the staff again and changing outfits once more - this time she wore a white and purple cat sweater, shorts, sneakers, and round earrings. "I am _so_ sorry you saw that outfit, I don't know WHY my mother got it for me - Mami told her not too." Luz said, drawing a circle in the air with her pointer finger - making a book appear out of thin air.

Now Amity felt perplexed. "What's the book for?" She asked, walking over. "I'm going to find a memory spell to get rid of that _horrible outfit_ from your memory." Luz replied, but Amity just placed her hand on the book. "I-It's fine, really - I just wasn't expecting to see you in something so _sexy_ so soon..." Amity said, blushing - now it was Luzs' turn to blush. "If you like it so much..." She started, twirling her staff again and sending a circle of light at Amity.

When Amity could see again she was wearing an outfit similar to the one that Luz had been in, except pink where it was purple and the heart choker was red where Luzs' was white, and the skirt was hiked up in the back - giving Luz a **very nice** view of Amity's ass, Amity could hear her whistle, _wolf whistle._

She glared at Luz. "This is WAY too revealing! Change me back!" She shouted, but Luz just smirked and bent Amity over her knee - then she spanked her, leaving a dark red hand print on her pale backside - and to her surprise, Amity **_moaned._** "You like that? You really are a strange human, Blight." Luz spoke softly, then she spanked Amitys' other cheek and received a yelp.

This reminded Amity of the first time she and Luz had sex, how Luz had gone from standoffish and secretive to dominant and kinky - but also kind and thoughtful. "Please stop..." Amity whispered, seeing Luzs' ears twitch upon hearing her voice. "Alright, what ever makes you most comfortable love." Luz said, tapping the end of her staff on the ground - Amitys' outfit changing to an orange t-shirt with a tabby cat on it, a red jacket, and black leggings. "Comfy clothes because who _doesn't_ love comfy clothes." She smirked.

A moment of silence passed. "I know this might sound weird but... Take off your shorts." Amity said, blushing a deep red - Luz turned an equal shade of crimson. "What ever you say captain." Luz remarked, sliding her shorts and underwear off, Amity stood in front of her and got down on her knees - taking the hardening phallus in her hands and slowly taking the tip into her mouth - it tasted salty and strange, but the taste was much similar to Luz (exotic).

This is what Luz was not expecting, Amity started to stroke and rub at her shaft with her petite and pale hands - Luz became erect, the blondes' mouth was _incredibly_ _warm_ , it was uncanny. "No teeth." Luz spoke gruffly - holding back a moan as Amity began sucking and licking, she placed her hand on the back of the blondes' head - spittle and saliva leaking from the corners of pale lips.

She did her best to pleasure the young witch who had been so kind to her, treated her nicely, cared for her, let her borrow clothing, kept her safe and happy - she eventually had to pop it out of her mouth to catch her breath, her heart doing back flips and the mile all the while.

After taking several deep breaths she took the brunettes' cock back into her mouth and down into her throat, holding onto her thigh with one hand and the other was holding Luzs' free hand. "Y-You're really damn g-good at this babe." Luz groaned, feeling Amitys' throat tighten around the head of her cock. "O-Oh!" Luz moaned as she came down the human girl's throat, she coughed and sputtered - Luz roughly whacked her on the back, trying to help clear the air way. "Thanks..." She said hoarsly. "Anything for you."

Back to school three days later.

When Luz was getting ready for school she put her earrings on rather than wearing her beanie, slipped on a short sleeved purple shirt with a white owl on it, a thin black jacket, and knee-length blue shorts as well as sneakers. "You changed your style?" Amity said quizzically. "A better first impression on those dorks so that they know who _not_ to mess with, no one messes with my girl unless they _want_ to **die**." Luz said, tapping her staff on the ground - Amitys' usual school attire appearing to replace the pajamas she had borrowed.

They went to school in style - on a flying staff, which is how Amity discovered that she was _**terrified**_ of heights - she held onto Luz as if she were the only thing truly stopping her from falling, and when they arrived at school Luz hid her staff in some bushes near the back.

She strolled in after kicking the door open, nearly smacking Boscha in the face with it. "Sup Willow." Luz said, waving to the nerdy girl she usually spent lunch with, Boscha didn't even recognize who the girl talking to Willow was. "Amity where the heck were you all weekend? You missed out on movie night!" Boscha yelled, shaking her friend by the shoulders."Ow ow ow." Which hurt Amity.

Luz pulled Boscha away from Amity and lifted her off the floor by the leg. "You fucking hurt her again and your _insides_ will be your **outsides!** " She spat, dropping Boscha to the floor like she was dead weight. "Who the hell are you?!" Boscha yelled. "You really wanna know? Am, should I tell her?" Luz asked with a smirk, Amity was a little confused but nodded anyway. "Fallon! Come to me!" Luz shouted, her staff flying through the door and whacking Boscha on the nose before ending up in Luzs' hand, the falcon on the top coming to life and hopping onto the brunettes' shoulder. "I'm a damn witch from another plane of existence you little cunt, my bird might fricken eat you for breakfast." Luz said, and then she and Amity walked away.

* * *

**The sass is REAL!**

**Have a nice day.**


	4. Back At School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions, accidents, and magical bags.

**I honestly don't know what to put up here. Lol**

**Welcome back.**

* * *

"What- Willow? Just... Nevermind..."

* * *

School was relatively boring without Luz by her side, Amity had most classes with her friend Boscha and another friend of Boscha who is called Skara, lots of questions bubbled in Amitys' mind as she did her work. What does Luz like to do for fun? What are her favorite food and drink? What was her family like? Is the Boiling Isles as crazy as it sounds? Though one thought bothered her the most.

_How did Luz end up in this realm?_

Once the third period classes were over some students had Art, Language classes, Study Hall, Health, and Physical Education, Amity was one of the students who had Phys Ed - normally she hated that class, until today when she found out that this was also one of Luzs' classes.

After they had all changed for gym and left the locker rooms Amity felt like she might just pass out - Luz is toned and her muscles are well proportioned, tall but not super lanky, and her gym clothes consisted of a white shirt with strap sleeves and bright purple shorts, and a white and purple sweat band - she definitely came prepared.

Amity wore something similar to what her classmates were wearing - a grey t-shirt with the school logo on it and blue shorts, nothing too over the top.

For the majority of Gym class Amity watched Luz, she had been so distracted that she hadn't heard the name of the game they were playing - and ended up getting smacked directly in the face with a ball, and Luz looked quite peeved to say the least - she turned toward the one who had hit Amity with the ball and drew a spell circle with her right hand, and out of the circle came three vines.

It did not end well for either one of them.

A boy named Gus and another guy with dirty blonde hair took Amity to the nurse's office, while Luz and Mattholomule ended up in the Principals' office. "Can you two explain to me **what** exactly happened in the gym? Why is my top student injured, and where did those vines come from?" He asked, staring down at the two students.

Luz was the first to speak. "He hit Amity square in the face with a ball when she wasn't looking." She pointed an accusing finger at Matt. "This new kid used some _weird hippie power_ and attacked me with plants!" Mattholomule protested. "It's not called 'hippie power'! It's called magic you dumb-ass, you literally insulted an entire population of people by calling me a hippie!" Luz retorted.

Now the principal looked both confused and intrigued. "Magic you say? Please explain." He said, folding his hands together. "Well, as you're aware I've been going to this school for a couple weeks - and I told you I was an 'exchange student', well I'm a little more than that sir. I come the Demon Realm, filled with monsters, demons, magic, and witches - I'm a witch, but not like the kind that people portray in books, my mother Edalyn Clawthorne is a master of all types of magic, and my mami specializes in healing." Luz explained, reaching into her bag and pulling out her staff.

How she managed to fit a staff that was longer than her height in a backpack is beyond comprehension. "Most witches my age don't have their staffs yet, I just happen to be advanced - anyway, he hurt my friend so I hurt him because my mother always said 'Do what you think is right', and it felt right because I was protecting her." She finally finished.

By now Fallon had come to life and Prince had jumped out of her bag. "How did they fit in there? Why is there even a cat in there?" Principal Bump asked. "Expansion spell, but I honestly don't know why my cat was in there." Luz replied, putting her cat back into the bag before reaching inside and pulling out something else. "What- Willow? Just... Nevermind..." She face palmed before ushering Willow outside the room. "I really need to find that portal to my bag and close it." She stated before standing up and walking away.

* * *

**So this chapter was about Luz and the Principal as well as what lengths she'll go to for Amity,**

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**Next chapter Amity asks her questions and gets some answers.**


	5. Side Short - Rewind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewind, back to chapter one - something different happens and they receive a different outcome, then fast forward to chapter three but they don't go to school this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the 'What If' chapters that I mentioned before.

**What if Luz hadn't pulled out the first time?**

**Let's find out...**

* * *

"There's something I have have to tell you..."

"Condoms Luz! They're a thing here!"

* * *

Amity had just finished giving head to Luz when she felt a slight cramp that caused her to pale. "Hun, are you alright?" Luz asked just as Amity crumpled to the floor. "Amity!" Luz said in fear, scooping her lover up and rushing her to the bathroom, splashing her face with some cold water.

The blonde sputtered and coughed, scooting over and vomiting into the toilet. "Babe, what's wrong? If you're sick I can take you to a doctor..." Luz whispered, moving to sit behind Amity and tied her hair up in a small ponytail.

They stayed in the bathroom for about half an hour while Amity continued to feel nauseated, once she emptied out the contents of her stomach Luz got her a glass of water. "Amity, you need to tell me what's wrong _right now_ or I'm calling Willow and Boscha." Luz insisted, Amity tried to curl in on herself next to Luz but that just made her feel like she was going to get sick again.

She did not say a single word and merely let out a pained whimper as tears pricked her eyes - she didn't want to cry, she rarely ever cried, she **refused** to cry over pain, but if she didn't tell Luz what was wrong then she'd call Boscha and then she would annoy her to death until she 'spilled the beans' and told the truth, and Willow would just give her _that_ disapproving look and a sad one that made her always regret bullying her.

Then Boscha would call her brother and sister - making things ten times more annoying and then she'd get a headache, so she didn't really have any other choice. "There's uh, something I have have to tell you, Luz..." She started just as the tears started to sting her eyes. "You can tell me anything Amity." Luz said smiling - this made the blonde break into tears, this girl was just so nice to her, it hurts to say the least. "I-I... I'm pregnant..." She said, sobbing into the brunettes' chest.

Luz went stiff. "How did this happen?" She asked, wrapping her arms around Amity in the hopes of comforting her. "You didn't pull out Luz. That's why!" She said in between hiccups and sobs. "Witches and humans shouldn't be able to procreate my love." Luz said, tilting her head thoughtfully. "Condoms Luz! They're a thing here!" Amity retorted.

Then Amity placed a hand on her still flat abdomen. "When my parents find out they'll kick me out or force me to get an abortion... Do you know what happens to babies after an abortion, Luz?" Amity asked, Luz thought for a moment. "Uh, I've never heard that word." Luz replied. "ABORTIONS KILL BABIES LUZ! I DON'T WANT TO KILL IT! GETTING AN ABORTION IS LITERALLY THE WORST THING SOMEONE CAN DO!" Amity screamed as she began sobbing.

The brunette held the blonde close. "Hey, babe, babe - look at me. I won't let them make you get an abortion, so please don't cry..." Luz said, rubbing Amitys' back to calm her down. "Y-You promise?..." Amity hiccups loudly as she asks. "I promise." Luz says, resting her chin atop Amitys' head.

* * *

**The next part of this chapter will come out later.**

**This side chapter goes out to spartan117.**


	6. Meeting the Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After school ended for the day Luz takes Amity out on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of forgot what I was doing half way into the chapter, so this chapter only exists as filler until I can remember where I was going with the plot.

**I was awake until 2 AM and slept until 11 AM on Saturday.**

**Welcome back.**

* * *

"My brother and sister..."

* * *

Luz had a surprise for Amity, she took her out to one of those classy restaurants for a date, Amity was happy but told Luz that she didn't have to take her to such a classy restaurant, especially because the man at the front desk who gave the tables recognized her. "Ah, Miss Blight! Table for five I presume?" He said, smiling at her - Luz held her closer. "Table for two, it's just us." Luz stated.

After they were seated and their orders were taken they waited for the food to arrive, chatting aimlessly about small things and then Luz told Amity about how she pulled Willow out of her bag which made her laugh - oh how she loves that laugh, it's unlike anything she's heard before.

Once the food arrived the two made small talk as they ate, but eventually Luz fell silent - staring at someone across the room who was looking at her. "Is something wrong Luz?" Amity asked, placing her hand atop Luzs'. "Someone over there is looking at me funny." The brunette said, looking at her girlfriend.

So Amity looked over. "I didn't know they were going to be here... Crap." She muttered. "Who is 'they'?" Luz questioned, looking over at the pair of dirty blonde teens. "My brother and sister..." Sighed the blonde, placing her forehead against the table. "Mittens!" Edric called as he and his twin sister walked over. "Hey Mittens, who's this cutie you got here?" Emira asked.

Then Emira placed her hands on Luzs' shoulders, tracing her fingers down her arms. "I swear to Titan I will _blast you across this room_ if you don't get your grabby hands off me." Luz said, glaring at Emira. "What's your problem? I'm just checking you out." Emira scoffed. "I already have a girlfriend and she's _fucking amazing_." Luz retorted, reaching over and grabbing Amitys' hand. "Mittens, you didn't tell us you were a lesbian, or that you had a girlfriend!" Edric said with a gasp.

The twins each pulled up a chair. "So, how did you two meet?" Edric asked. "We met in the girls shower room and I sort of walked in on her masturbating, she's got an... Impressive... Just..." Amity was now blushing, she was sitting beside Luz who was smirking at her, Amity leaned toward her sister and brother and whispered something to them, her cheeks becoming flushed.

After that awkward incident with the twins the two girls remained quiet throughout most of the meal. "So, twins are they?" Luz decided to break the silence since it seemed Amity wasn't going to. "Yeah, my brother Edric is easily amused, and my sister Emira is a bit weird." The blonde said, trailing off as she finished her food. "I noticed." The brunette witch said as they headed out.

This was the first _real_ date the two had ever been on, and yet the twins just had to be there and ruin it.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Sorry that it ended up being filler.**

**I had to stand out in the rain for over ten minutes while waiting for the bus to school.**


	7. Side Short - Trials of Early Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Part two of chapter five.)  
> Amity finds herself in quite a bit of pain and finds herself having regrets.  
> Then two strangers appear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two of my OCs make an appearance.

**The trials and tribulations of pregnancy will take a toll on any woman - human, monster, demon, or witch.**

**Amity is especially sensitive to the things that go on in her body.**

**With pregnancy comes responsibility - and a whole lot of pain.**

* * *

It was an early Saturday morning - just after the crack of dawn when Amity was abruptly woken up by nausea, she rushed to the bathroom and emptied out the contents of her stomach once again - after getting a drink she went back to bed, she was about a mere month into her pregnancy and she already hated it.

Most women aren't super sore until later into the pregnancy - but she hadn't had the chance to prepare herself for this, so she lay there in bed with Luz - in pain and crying silently.

Luz woke up a few hours later, Amity curled up at her side - face buried in her chest, crying in her sleep. "Aw, babe..." Luz whispered, gently rubbing Amitys' back.

Eventually the brunette got up to make breakfast, hoping that her lovely, quirky blonde would be okay alone in the bedroom for a few minutes.

When she was half way into finishing making breakfast there was a commotion upstairs - she didn't know what to do so she ran up the stairs and grabbed her staff, then she opened the door to her room and saw Amity in the corner with someone standing over her. "I don't care! I want to know who the heck you are and what you are doing in this house!" The unknown person clad in black shouted at Amity - who looked like she was about to have a panic attack.

Luz walked across the room and grabbed the unknown person by the hair and dropped them to the floor. "Did they hurt you babe?" Luz asked, pulling Amity into a protective embrace - Amity didn't say anything, she just cried. "Who are you and why are you in **my house,** harassing _my girlfriend_?!" Luz shouted, still holding Amity close. "Oh come now Luz, don't you recognize your old friend?" Someone said from across the room. "I don't know who either of you are!" She spat.

The pair clad in black took off their cloaks, hats, and masks. "J-Jasmine? Lilly?!" Luz said in confusion and surprise, the girl with midnight blue hair adjusted her ponytail. "Well duh, who else?" The pale girl with blue hair remarked. "We were so worried when you disappeared! Your mom is in hysterics, and your mother is accusing every witch at the market of taking you." Said the golden-blonde with the white streak.

Amity let out a sob as she buried her face into Luzs' chest. "Seriously, who the hell is that weird bitch?" Jasmine asked - scowling, Lilly smacked her on the back of her head. "Her girlfriend, she _literally_ just said that! I didn't even know you HAD a girlfriend either, what's up with her ears?" Lilly asked, teleporting over so she was standing behind Amity - running her hands across Amitys' back all the way down to her hips.

Obviously the brunette was not okay with that. "I swear to Titan if you move your hands any lower I'm going to **blast** them off and feed them to Fallon." Luz said, pulling Amity away. "She's a human - and she's very sensitive right now!" Luz added, nuzzling Amitys' cheek with her nose. "Yuck, affection." Jasmine hissed, sitting down and facing the window.

Amity returned the affectionate gesture by nuzzling her head under Luzs' chin - closing her eyes happily. "She's a sweet one and a cute one, but what do you mean about sensitive?" Lilly asked - she was both curious and a bit handsy, while the blunette was rude, stand-offish, and sarcastic. "She's about a month pregnant." Was the brunettes' reply as she picked Amity up, carrying her over to the bed.

Lilly smiled. "Congrats Luz!" She said, bouncing up and down. "Whatever, what's her name?" Jasmine asked, only showing the smallest amount of interest now - maybe it was because the blonde was carrying her friend's child, Jasmine used to have a thing for Luz but never acted on it. "It's Amity, Amity Blight." Amity answered with a smile - her smile quickly fading as she doubled over in pain.

Immediately Luz was checking her over. "Oh titan! What's wrong? Are you okay? DID ONE OF YOU HIT HER?!" Luz shouted the last half of her sentence at Jasmine. "Calm down Luz, you have to remember what we learned in school about humans and baby witches, the growth of their magic happens early on and causes the mother a lot of pain - that's why we don't live in the human realm so stuff like that doesn't happen." Lilly said, holding up a hand to silence Jasmine before the emo-looking girl could say something rude.

The brunette witch sat down. "It isn't _my fault_ that I ended up in the human world, it just sort of happened - but nonetheless I am happy here, I have new friends, a new experience, a **wonderful** girlfriend, and a cat - King would never let me get my own pet." Luz said, then Prince jumped onto the bed and lay down beside Amity.

She decided to turn the conversation away from Amity - hoping Lilly would leave the blonde alone. "What brings you two to my house?" Luz asked, leaning forward. "That's the thing Luz, we're here to bring you back home." Jasmine said, standing up and facing Luz.

* * *

**Cliffie!**

**So I ended up changing the course of this chapter - my original plan was to have some random guy try to kidnap Amity and have Luz blast him into the next century.**

**Lilly and Jasmine are two of my Witch OCs from a roleplay I was a part of.**

**What do you think Luzs' answer will be?**


	8. Weekend Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the week arrives and Amity spent a lot of time shopping after school the past two days, what is she up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains; Girls (French) kissing, smut, fluff, foreplay.  
> (The chapter of extremely Smug Luz)

**It is Wednesday my dudes.**

**How are you all doing?**

**Sitting on the edge of your seats and hitting reload?**

* * *

"It's called 'Birth Control' Luz."

* * *

After their first date the two spent a lot more time getting to know one another, sometimes Amity would get horny and beg Luz to just _do_ her, but the brunette would just smirk and say. "No." With an incredibly smug look on her face.

Then for two days straight Amity seemed to be **avoiding** her, then Luz found a calender hidden under Amitys' side of the bed, specific days were crossed off and one week was circled - bold words written in red, 'Ovulation Period' - Luz quickly put the calender back.

When Amity got home after going out with Boscha on her morning jog the first thing she did was grab a glass of water and a small pill. "Amity, what _was_ that?" Luz asked shortly after Amity swallowed the unknown pill. "It's called 'Birth Control' Luz." The blonde said, placing the empty glass down on the counter.

Luz - who had never heard the words 'birth control' before at all in her life - was very confused. "What's birth control for?" This made Amity sigh. "Luz, I love you and all but when it comes to human terms and such, you're as dense as a rock." The blonde girl said, walking toward Luz and wrapping her arms around the taller girls' neck and placing a hungry kiss against her lips.

If Luz had been any more dense than she already was then she probably would not have understood the gesture or the hunger behind it. "So, that's how it is then, hm?" The brunette asked with a smug grin on her features. "Look miss missy, _you_ started this and now I'm taking matters into my own hands." Amity said - a low growl coming from her throat.

This caught Luz by surprise as Amity began to push her toward the couch - then she began to strip off her top and bra, leaving Luz staring at her lightly tan breasts, soon she was completely bare and straddling Luzs' lap.

Had Luz been able to get any redder she would have most likely passed out - she could feel the heat of Amitys' body even with her clothes on, she reached up and placed her hands on the blondes' shoulders and pulled her in for a passionate, fiery kiss - leaving her human lover breathless.

She let her hands wander over every curve and crevice of Amitys' lean and luscious maturing body - stopping to pay her breasts special attention, the blonde trembled in her lap - breathy moans and high pitched gasps leaving her mouth every two seconds, she began to grind against Luzs' leg - desperately looking to attain some form of friction.

_She had been waiting so long for this and god be damned if it ended quickly._

Luz eventually flipped them around and stripped, she could feel Amitys' quick breaths against her neck and chest as she worked her fingers inside the blondes' pussy - said blonde was grinding against her fingers.

The brunette flipped them back around just as Amity began to kiss her feverishly, Luz pushed her tongue into the blondes' mouth and began to explore - even going so far as to suck on Amitys' tongue as their french-kiss intensified tenfold.

Soon they were gasping for air, Amity hadn't stopped grinding against Luz. "P-Please!" Amity choked out between gasps - Luz had buried her head in the crook of the blondes' neck, sucking and nibbling at the sensitive flesh, and undoubtedly leaving behind a hicky. "'Please' what? You're going to have to speak up babe." Luz purred.

Amity groaned. " **FUCK ME, DAMNIT!** " She shouted, making Luz chuckle as she thrusted into her girlfriend and began fucking her silly. "F-Fuck! Oh g-AAAAH!" Amity shrieked when she felt Luz pounding against her cervix. "Hah- that's a good girl." Luz smirked, and started sucking on the nape of her lovers neck.

From there things got wild - gyrating twists and the slapping of skin on skin, screams of ecstasy filling the house, Luz was a monster when it came to sex - still, whenever Amity asked for her to change what she was doing she always listened.

By the end of it all Amity was sore and she could barely stand without her knees buckling under her or her legs giving out. "H-Holy god..." The blonde panted as the brunette carried her up the stairs. "Sorry love, I forgot how easily bruised you get my sensitive little kitten.~" Luz teased.

After that the two spent the rest of the day relaxing, Amity took a bath to try and clean herself up of the mess Luz had made all over her lower body, while this was going on Luz was making brunch - something she knew that Amity really liked.

Once Amity was done in the bathroom Luz took a quick shower, then the two ate brunch together - talking quietly about what else Amity had been doing the last two days. "Aside from the birth control I also got condoms, and some vitamins for just in case purposes that either I forget to take the pill or you forget to use a condom." The blonde said as she had Luz put the aforementioned items away.

One thing's for sure, Luz loves this girl and she never wants to let her go.

No one would ever steal Amity from her, not unless they wanted death.

* * *

**Luz got a bit morbid, but she really loves Amity.**

**The human realm be set aflame before she ever let anyone take her away.**

**Amity knows what might happen so she got quite a bit in preparation just in case either one forgets.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me about four days to write this.


	9. Side Short - Argument Between Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Part three of chapter five.)  
> Jasmine and Lilly have finally found their childhood friend.  
> Amity finds herself smack in the middle of an argument between Luz and some old friends from back home.  
> Will Luz stay, or will she go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swearing, a bit of violence.

**Arguing with your friends is rough,**

**It can lead to broken promises, shattered friendships, and heartbreak.**

**How is this going to play out?**

* * *

Luz looked at Jasmine with a blank expression - they wanted to take her home? Sure in the beginning that was all she wanted, but then she met Amity and started making herself a life in the human realm - the brunette was torn between staying with the love of her life, or going back home and leaving behind Amity and their baby.

A few seconds passed before Luz finally broke eye contact with Lilly and Jasmine. "My answer is _no._ I've made a life here, a happy one at that - soon I'll have a family of my own and I can't bear to leave Amity behind to raise our child alone." She said, turning toward Amity and gently stroking her cheek with the pad of her thumb.

Jasmine glared at Luz. "Jasmine, keep your cool." Lilly stated. "We came all the way to this stupid place to bring you back home so that your mother would stop harassing people, what about Camilia, King, and Hooty? What are we supposed to tell them when they ask why you aren't with us?! 'Sorry but your daughter is being a _selfish dick_ and is never coming back', what kind of response is that?!" Jasmine shouted.

The brunette covered Amitys' ears, and Lilly looked quite peeved. "What in the nine hells Jasmine?! If she's happy here we can't just **force** her to come back home!" Lilly retorted. "I'm really sorry about her Luz, Amity." Lilly added. "It's okay Lilly, it isn't her fault that she's still sour over the relationship she wanted to have but didn't get." Luz said, holding Amity close.

If Jasmine wasn't pissed off before she sure was now. "You KNEW?!" She yelled. "It was painfully obvious Jas, I just didn't know how to tell you that I didn't feel the same way without crushing your heart and soul." Luz pointed out. "You want to throw hands?" Jasmine hissed. "If it gets you to stop bothering me then fine. **I challenge you to a witches duel!** " Luz said, standing up - Lilly gasped.

Now Amity doesn't know much about witch terms, but this 'Witches Duel' thing sounded similar to a brawl or a fist fight, but with magic involved - she decided to ask Lilly about it any way. "What's a witches duel?" She whispered to Lilly, Luz and Jasmine had already left the room and headed outside. "Its where two witches fight using magic, cheating is prohibited."

The blonde wasn't quite satisfied with the answer she got. "Anything else I should know?" She prompted, leaning against the wall with a wince. "Well, sometimes an everlasting oath is made before a duel - usually the loser has to do something for the winner, but if the winner **cheats** than they have to do something for the loser, the last time I saw a witches duel it was between William and Leona - if Will lost he'd have to apologize to the entire population for all his nasty pranks, and if Leona lost she'd have to be his girlfriend for a whole _year,_ in the end Will cheated." Lilly explained, glancing out the window.

Amity winced again, clutching the wall. "If I had known more about witches I would've _never_ let Luz lay a finger on me." She said, gritting her teeth - Lilly helped her with getting outside, and together they watched the devastation of the duel. "What bets did they make?" Amity asked, finally realizing she hadn't heard what was said. "If Jasmine wins Luz has to come home with us, but if Luz wins then she gets to stay here with you, pretty simple really - but Luz has the upper hand in this fight since she already has her staff." Lilly continued her explanation.

The fight was, in Amitys' opinion, unexplainable - it was both beautiful and terrifying, as well as deadly and caused severe damage to half a mile of forest - some trees were encased in ice, others were ablaze in blue and violet fire, some had been **blasted** into toothpicks smaller than an acorn, several trees looked like they had been _struck_ by lightning.

That was the least of the damage, but that's aside the point - Luz won the fight, and what was Jasmines' punishment you ask? She had to spend an entire week in the human realm with Emira and Edric, and she won't be allowed to use magic - of course Luz would call her up when she found a good time for Jasmines' punishment.

After bidding the other two witches adieu, Luz carried Amity back inside as the fragile blonde began to tremble - she placed a fuzzy blanket around Amity after setting her down on the couch, giving her a small cup of tea in the hopes of calming her nerves.

The brunette draped an arm over the blondes' shoulders and placed a soft kiss to her forehead. "I love you so much, never forget that - the first time I ever truly leave you is when I'm _dead,_ and as long as I'm around - you'll never get hurt by anyone ever again..." She whispered, taking the empty teacup from Amitys' hands before the (now currently) sleeping girl could drop it.

* * *

**Was this gay enough for you?**

**I poured half my soul into this.**

**Have a nice day~**


End file.
